The White Room
by Your Local Sadist
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha. What happens when he's forced to see a shrink? What if the shrink was a crossdressing Naruto? SasukeNaruto
1. A New Request

The White Room 

Disclaimer- Alright people. There's too many chapters to this thing, and I'm only doing this once. I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. If anything, I might own this plot, but even still... I might not take claim to it.

* * *

Chapter One-

"It's been a while." The remaining Uchiha muttered to himself as was walking through the streets of Konoha. So much has changed here. It's too quiet...

"It's been four years."

Sasuke stopped walking, but made no move to turn around to greet the one who was talking to him. His eyes narrowed. "You make it sound as if you care."

"It's my job to. But did you really think that it would be easy to just come back after all this time? What about Naruto?"

That name wasn't one that Sasuke wanted to hear. "What about him?" He all but yelled, turning to face Tsunade. "Why should _I _care?"

The Hokage sighed. "I didn't expect you to. I just thought that since you're back, that he'd be the first person that you wanted to see."

"I never want to see him again."

"Do you really mean that?"

Sasuke didn't answer, and Tsunade figured that he wouldn't. "Right well. Sasuke. There's one thing that I ask you to do."

He watched the Hokage expectantly.

"I want you to see someone of my choosing, everyday for a week for an hour at a time. This person has professionally trained under me, and has a degree in Human Relations."

"So in other words you want me to see a shrink?"

Tsunade nodded. "More or less."

"Forget it." Sasuke said simply.

"It's the only way to prove your alliegence to Konoha after what you've done."

Sasuke looked livid, but eventually agreed to these terms.

"Oh and don't worry," Tsunade paused to choose her next words carefully, "-_She's_ just like you. In the end, you'll realise that doing this isn't all that bad."

But Sasuke wasn't listening. He brushed past her and made his way to the Uchiha Estate.

"I expect you at Hokage Tower tommorow morning at nine am sharp!" Tsunade called after him. not that well hidden amusement in her tone.

Someone slipped from the shadows and came to stand next to the Hokage. "You know as well as I do that there are other ways to prove alliegence to Konoha after betrayal."

"And _Hello_ to you too Kakashi!" Tsunade greeted sarcastically. "But no. I have a plan. One that will prove to be therapy for both of the boys. I feel that this is needed to strengthen their ties to eachother. Though at the same time, it could also sever them completely... Even I know this."

"Not only do you gamble with money... but now you're willing to gamble the happiness of those who truely deserve it?"

"I never did like that serious side of you." Tsunade mumbled. to which Kakashi grinned underneath that mask of his. "But you know both of them are hurting inside. Maybe this way, if everything is all out in the open, then they can both find internal peace, and maybe something more."

Kakashi nodded. "I'm sure everything will work out just fine. After all, they're both still hormonal teenage boys."

* * *

"Brat! Open this door! If you value your life, then you'll have it open in three seconds!"

"Goodness old hag! I'm coming! Sheesh!" Naruto yelled through his house, soon coming to throw the door open, grumbling all the while. "You know, one would think that after as long as you've been around, that you would have learned a thing called 'patience'!"

Tsunade hit Naruto upside the head. "Watch your tounge brat." Naruto rubbed his now throbbing head.

"What are you even bothering me on my day off anyway?" Annoyance was evident in his tone.

"I have a special request for you, and you're the _only_ person who can do this." Tsunade sounded more serious that she probably should have, but she wanted Naruto to know that this wasn't any joking matter.

Naruto eyed her curiously. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to meet up with someone everyday for a week. It's only for an hour per meeting. Try to get him to open up and come out of his shell. You're the only person who can pull him from his reclusive state."

A bright smile came to him. "Sure thing! No problem at all!"

Tsunade ruffled Narutos' spikey blond hair. "That's great to hear! But there's a catch, and you must follow through with it no matter what." Naruto nodded and she chose to continue. "For the person you're going to be meeting up with can't know who you are."

"Why not?" Now Naruto was a bit confused. But even though he was older now, confusion was to be expected.

"You'll know soon enough I promis. But you have to change your identity completely. Can you do this? It's important that you do this."

"It can be arranged I suppose."

"Great! You'll meet him tommorow!"

* * *

Authors Notes- Okay, I'll admit it. I'm a horrible person. I've had this whole story completely written out on note book paper, but I've been way too lazy to actually sit down and start typing it out. And on that note, I don't know when I'll get around to typing up the next chapters because of my laziness, even though they are more than finished... Well... I'll try to sit down and atleast type some of it out later tonight... 


	2. The First Meeting

The White Room Chapter Two 

-Sunday 7:53 am-

Naruto glanced over at the digital clock on his bedside table. Only seven more minutes before he had to even wake up in the first place. Then again, what's seven more minutes? He'd not slept at all last night... Something about this request had kept him up all night. Was it the curiousity of wanting to know who he was to see, or was it the fact that he had to change himself completely in order to finish this mission? Or was it even how serious Tsunade had been when asking him of this favor?

Two minutes passed. Naruto sighed and climbed out of bed. May as well right? He made his way over to the closet. So he needed to change himself completely? He reached into the back of the closet and grabbed a hold of the first thing he could think of.

Moments later, Naruto stood before the mirror. "I can't even believe I'm going to go into public wearing this..." he muttered to himself, taking in the appearance. Naruto was wearing a sleeveless neon orange dress with a snowy white blazer jacket pulled over it. The dress itself ended about mid thigh. Then again, somewhere deep down, he didn't mind too much about what he was wearing...

Naruto leaned forward, squinting at his reflection. Something was missing. A lock of hair fell into his eye. Brushing it behind his ear, Naruto seemed to finally understand what he needed. "I should wear a wig and hide these marks." He poked his cheek in self demonstration to make a point.

"That might be a good idea."

Naruto jumped slightly and turned around to face Tsunade. "Old hag!"

"I figured that you'd probably need my help. That and I need to make sure you don't screw this up somehow." Tsunade eyed Naruto, which by the way made him feel incredibly insecure all of the sudden. "Not a bad choice in outfit! It's very..._fitting_..." she concluded mysteriously. She shook her head. "Ah nevermind. Come to your bathroom. I brought a concealer that should hide those whisker markings of yours. I'm going to also teach you how to use it because keeping yourself hidden is of the upmost importance."

Nodding slightly, Naruto followed the Hokage into his bathroom and sat down on the toilet seat. Tsunade knelt down in front of him and opened up a container. She dipped two of her fingertips into the thick creamy beige substance.

Naruto flinched slightly as Tsunade began to rub the cream gently over the whisker markings. He began to squirm uncomfortably. "Why is that crap so cold!?"

Tsunade watched him. Quite frankly to her, this was more amusing than it should have been. "Would you just relax? We're trying to change your identity remember? Those markings on your cheeks are a dead giveaway as to who you are, so they have to be hidden!" She put the lid back onto the container before handing it to him. "Keep this and make sure to use it again before you see your client. This. Is. Important!"

"Your age is showing rather bad right now. I understand this. And I did the first fifty times you told me how important this was!"At that little statement, Naruto got whacked upside the head for the second time that day.

"Now for that hair of yours..." Tsunade mumbled to herself before pulling out a brunett wig out of her bag. She adjusted it on Narutos' head. Curly brown locks of hair now fell to Narutos' lower back. Tsunade nodded approvingly. "Your new name shall be Roxanne. Roxy for short." She sighed. "Now listen Naruto. I mean this. When you're in front of your client, there can be absolutely no room for any mistakes. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded. "But what makes my client so special that I have to go through all of this just to see him? All of the people in Konoha already know me and all..." His words just sort of died off when he noticed that the Hokage couldn't look him in the eye anymore.

"Naruto... When you see your client... you're going to have mixed emotions... and you're probably going to act on them, which is why I'm telling you know before hand, that you _can't_ do that no matter how much you're going to want to. If anything, remember that you're not Naruto anymore. You're Roxy."

If there were any feelings of anxiety before, they had just increased ten fold with those words. "Just take me to him."

* * *

Tsunade spared Naruto a sympathetic look before leading him into an empty office in Hokage Tower. "You're client will be with you soon."

Naruto took a seat and began to shift through the drawers of the desk, hoping to find some blank paper and a pencil. You never know when their need should arise after all.

He had been so into his search for supplies, that he never heard the door open.

There was a heavy sigh folled by a cold, uncaring greeting. "Roxy-san. I'm here for our meeting."

_That voice! No... It can't be... It can't!_ Naruto looked up and ended up hitting his head on the desk. He winced rubbing his now throbbing head. Taking a deep breath, preparing himself, Naruto looked at his client. His eyes widened. "Sasuke!" He could barely surpress the initial shock from his voice.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Ah no. I'm fine." Naruto rubbed his head again. In all actuality, he couldn't figure out where to go from here. He was surprised though when Sasuke spoke up.

"If you think I'm going to talk to you just because I'm here, then you have another thing coming. I'm only here to prove my alliegence with Konoha and nothing more. I'm not here to make any friends, and I'm not here to talk about my nonexistant problems." Sasuke took a seat in the chair that was left in front of Narutos' desk.

Naruto sighed and picked at the hem of his dress. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to. And I'll respect your wishes and honor the silence." Naruto took a seat at the desk and began to pick at random things because he had a problem with sitting completely still for an extended amount of time. He had to admit though that he was a bit sad. Naruto knew somewhere deep down that it would be pretty quiet, but not _this_ quiet. The lack of progress was not a good sign.

Their hour passed. Naruto and Sasuke both stood up. "It was... nice meeting you. I'll see you tommorow at the same time as today. Have a nice evening."

Sasuke barely acknowlaged Naruto. "Whatever..." he muttered under his breath, taking his leave.

* * *

Authors Notes- Well here you go. The next chapter. Funny what sort of things reviews can do. I wasn't motivated to type this out, but your reviews sure did the trick! Thanks guys! Much love to y'all! I'm going to start working on the next chapter now! 


	3. Day One Persistance

The White Room Chapter Three 

-Monday 8:47 am-

Naruto stepped into his office, thirteen minutes before he was supposed to meet up with Sasuke. He was a bit surprised to see the Uchiha already there and waiting for him. "You're here early," he pointed out.

Sasuke mearly shrugged. "I refuse to be late." Naruto thought that the other would better elaborate on this, but that seemed to be the only explanation that Sasuke was willing to give. Maybe he could get Sasuke to talk? "Any paticular reason as to why?" Okay, so Naruto already knew the answer Hatake Kakashi, but the art of conversation was kind of wanted.

"Because of someone I know." Sasuke answered flatly, clearly saying that Naruto was pushing it. Naruto knew when to drop a dead subject. A wise thing he learned over the years.

"So do you want to-"

"No."

Naruto sighed. Atleast give him credit for being persistant...

* * *

Authors Note- This chapter is very, _very_ short. Sorry. The next few might be as well. And I'd like to tell you all now that this story... it's a tradgedy. This story isn't meant for humor... and there's a chance that the ending might end in a character death. A large chance for that actually... But the first ending I have: I don't like it, so I'm going to rewrite it. Either way, I might post both endings at some point. We'll see... 


	4. Day Two Drawing a Picture

The White Room Chapter Four 

Tuesday

Like Yesterday, Sasuke was as early as Naruto was.

"I'm assuming that you don't want to talk?" Naruto was shifting through a bag that he'd brought with him as he asked this.

"No not really." Sasuke confessed honestly.

"Well surely sitting here doing nothing for an hour makes you as bored as I am."

"Hn."

"Want to draw?" Naruto asked passing Sasuke some blank paper and some colored pencils.

"Sure." Sasuke mumbled, taking the materials into his hands.

Naruto didn't think it was going to be that easy, but he wasn't complaining. Not at all!

"Is there anything in paticular that you want me to draw?"

The question surprised him. Naruto shook his head. "Draw whatever you're feeling on the inside."

Sasuke mearly nodded and set to work.

* * *

They had about two minutes left in their session when Sasuke set the colored pencils and extra paper on the desk.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You sure spent a lot of time on that picture..."

Sasuke shrugged and slipped Naruto the picture. "From me to you. It's what you wanted right?"

"Heh thanks." Naruto looked down at the picture in front of him. His blood suddenly ran cold.

"See you tommorow Roxanne." With that Sasuke left the room.

The color beneath all of the make-up drained completely from Narutos' face.

On the paper was a fanged demon with purple hair and lipstick, and giant webbed hand like wings, was squeezing the life out of a nine tailed fox.

Was that _truely_ what Sasuke was feeling inside? But why? Should he have been anyone else, he wouldn't have understood the hidden meaning. But _why_ did Sasuke want to kill him!?

And where the hell did Sasuke learn to draw like that? Freaking amazing!

* * *

Authors Note- Still working on typing the story. That and I kind of want to rewrite the ending. So yeah... Untill then everyone! 


	5. Day Three Another Picture

The White Room Chapter Five 

Wednsday

Naruto had kept that picture from yesterday in his personal desk. He'd have to ask about that one later. He nodded a slight greeting to Sasuke as he entered the office.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Naruto inwardly cringed at the icy tone the other had used. Sasuke always had been a smart ass. Apparently only time changes; not Sasuke. "No seriously. Why do you keep coming back to see me every day if you plan on accomplishing nothing with our time?"

Sasuke looked slightly uncomfortable. "You just remind me of someone I used to know. Nothing more."

To say that Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. "Plan on telling me who?"

"Not really."

"Didn't think so."

A moment of slightly uncomfortable silence passed between them before Sasuke broke it. "Can I draw?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't dare question the request. He passed the supplies to Sasuke. "Knock yourself out."

A sigh passed between the Uchihas' lips as he began to sketch something our on the paper.

The only sounds that could be heard for the next ten minutes was the sounds of the pencils scratching against paper... and erasing?

"You keep drawing... and then you erase it quickly after. Surely you can't mess up that much?"

Sasuke let the paper fall loosely into his lap. "It's just the person I'm drawing- I haven't seen him in so long. It image of him-" He cut himself off realising how stupid he must have sounded to 'Sienna'.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it sou-" Naruto cut himself off as he saw the picture.

This made Sasuke feel incredibly self conscious. "It's horrible isn't it? I don't do this any justice at all..."

"No don't say that... It's... _very_ accurate is all..."

* * *

Authors Note- I know. This is like totally late in getting typed up. But I have exams and little to no time to myself Either way. Exams will be over at the end of next week. I'm not really worried about any of them... Except Science and History. While we get to make notecards to use on the exams... I still don't think I'm prepared for them. Either way, wish me luck!

And as a side note; I must say it's interesting to say the least, of the few who think this will turn into a Sienna/Naruto/Sasuke thing... And it's giving me ideas. You know how I said this has character death? It still will people! However I don't like the original ending. I'll still post it, but as an alternate ending. I still have to write the new version.


	6. My God Why Sasuke?

The White Room Chapter Six 

Sasuke blinked. "Accurate?"

Naruto nodded. "The expression is perfect for him. He's more broken than you used to know him..."

On the paper was a realistic looking Naruto sitting in a field of white flowers all alone, the most somber look on his face that anyone who used to know him would say that it wasn't Naruto-esque at all. A white flower that was loosing its petals, loosely hung in his hair.

"Why did you draw Naruto?" Sienna demanded.

"What do you care? It's just a picture. It means nothing."

"It means everything!" Naruto yelled, slamming Sasuke against a wall, pinning his arms above his head. Tears were stinging the corners of his eyes. Why was Sasuke torturing him like this!?

"Because he's worth being remembered." Sasuke didn't seem phased at all by this sudden outburst. He didn't even try to push the other away. All he did was stare blankly into the others eyes, no emotions in them at all.

Narutos' eyes widened slightly and he pulled away from Sasuke.

"You know. You really remind me of someone... Are you sure we've never met before?

"Not once." Naruto muttered. He decided that there would be no more drawing of pictures. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take.

There was still about ten minutes left of their session, but Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "You're dismissed. Go home. **Leave**. _Get out_!" Every word seemed more strangled. He could feel his heart breaking every second that went by. But even still, he wouldn't let Sasuke see his tears. Even if it was the tears of 'Sienna' he would be seeing, and not Narutos...

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but left anyway. "You should get some more rest. It doesn't bode well to break down in front of your client in this buisness." He then took his leave.

Naruto only heard part of that. He wasn't really listening. He fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands as if on the verge of insanity. "Why Sasuke!?" A few tears fell to the floor. Naruto didn't seem to notice. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts to even care.

* * *

Authors Notes- Hmm... Naruto is loosing it. I think now I will start to rewrite the ending... I really ought to. The original is like bleh. But even still, you'll eventually get to read the original as an alternate ending. My promis to all you wonderful readers. 


	7. Day Six Optimism

The White Room Chapter Seven 

Friday

An akward fourty-five minutes of silence passed between them.

Naruto sighed. Progress may have been a good thing; but Sasuke was tearing him up inside.

"Can I tell you my story?" Sasuke finally asked, breaking the silence.

Naruto nodded. Anything was better than the silence. It was begining to make him mentally plead insanity. "Sure. Go right on ahead."

"My brother, he killed our whole freaking clan. I swore to kill him after that. But is it even worth it anymore? Sure I did... _eventually_... but... I wonder if that was a mistake. I guess it doesn't really matter now though. You can't bring someone back from the dead. Even I know that... Sure he was a sadistic bastard... but he was human too... somewhere deep... _way_ **deep** down..." Sasuke laughed bitterly. "I don't even know why I told you any of that. It's none of your buisness..." He leaned back in his chair. "It's just it's funny... The irony of everything... Of all of this..."

Naruto didn't know how to react to any of that. And _how_ could he?

"I spent my whole life trying to do everything that I could to best him in something. Just once you know? It's all I ever really wanted. But I knew that I couldn't, even still as hard as I tried. However I guess I did finally... When I finally got to look in his cold lifeless eyes. Bloody sharingan eyes... I guess I know now what I look like... The splitting image of him. And no matter how hard I try, I'll never look anything less than his reflection. Even after his death..." Sasuke rubbed his temples.

"We humans are truely pointless creatures arn't we?" He smiled to himself, looking off at something in the distance. His smile only became more serene. It was truely a beautiful sight; to see an Uchiha smile. However it held a distinct feeling of something forboding... "I mean. Why do we try to do things we know that we can't, for the sake of trying? It's just a waste of time and energy. And God knows that no one could possibly know that feeling more than me..."

Naruto was taken aback. "Sasuke. Anything is possible. It's just that we as humans tend to set bariers. Ones of our own design. There's nothing that can stop you from anything... Nothing except yourself... It's just a matter of how far you're willing to go to obtain your goal, and how much pride and dignity you're willing to sacrifice."

Sasuke shook his head, laughing slightly. Honestly Naruto had never seen Sasuke smile so much. However sarcastic it might have been... "But take in other factors... What about _love_? What if you know that the person you love will never share the same feelings that you do? It's a bitter feeling. That's not a barrier you set yourself. You have no say in that one." Sasuke was choking on his words. He took a couple of calming breaths before glaring at the other, as if it was 'her' fault for making him get so emotional. "You make me sick. I mean you _really_ make me sick. Your optimism almost kills me inside. In this world we live in, how can you look so blindly through such corruption. There's not a damn thing that could possibly make things better." Even through such biting words, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. "But you're so much like _him_... I can't help but trust you because of it... Maybe tommorow I'll tell you of someone I hold dear to me..." He tapped his chin in thought. "Yeah...My dearest friend... His optimism... It made me sick too..."

* * *

Authors Note- Mmm Yummy angst. Well my dears; it only gets worse from here. Last chapter the rewriten ending coming up next. However please stick around for the alternate ending the original ending Bare in mind it's character death! Bring the tissues! 


	8. Final Day Final Hour

The White Room Chapter Eight 

Saturday

"Well Sasuke. You survived. So you can be one of Konoha again! Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Not really. Happiness isn't something worth feeling..."

"That makes you sound emo."

"Ah yes. I'm going to go slit my wrists now..." The serious tone he'd used actually made Naruto watch the other carefully for a moment, making sure that Sasuke wasn't seriously going to try that.

Naruto sighed. "Well we still have an hour to kill. So what do you want to do with it?"

"I really don't care."

"So... Then can I ask you what Naruto means to you?" He pulled the pictures he'd kept out of the desk and laid them out for the other. "Why do you want to kill him in this picture... But in this one... He seems so serene?"

Sasuke looked off to the side. "The two pictures tell one story. They don't condridict eachother in any way. If that's what you were thinking... In fact; they really go hand in hand."

"I don't see how." Naruto muttered, studing the pictures to try to find the truth in Sasukes words.

"When I left for Orochimaru, I honestly thought I was going to be killed. I wasn't stupid. I knew exactly what he wanted from me. And I was ever willing to sacrifice my own body, if it meant obtaining the power I needed in order to kill my brother. In the end. I did get what I needed in order to accomplish my goal. I thought that if I tried to escape Orochimaru, which I obviously did, then he'd hunt me down and kill me, which was why I tried to kill Naruto in the Valley. But even through everything I put him through, he lived... When I met up with him three years later, I tried to kill him again. Oh God he just won't die... However I'll admit, the last time I tried to kill him, I couldn't bring myself to do so..." Sasuke admired the pictures for a moment before standing up and stepping towards Naruto. Something wasn't right. There was such a predatorial glint in his eyes... "I was hoping that if I killed him... then he would be waiting for me in the afterlife... picking the white flowers..."

Naruto suddenly began to feel nervous as Sasuke backed him into a corner. He pinned Naruto there and leaned forward, sucking gently on his neck, biting at the flesh, drawing blood. Sasuke licked it up, dulling the pain. He pulled back slightly looking into Narutos eyes. Tears were stinging his own eyes as he leaned forward again, this time gently kissing those soft pink lips. Sasuke was surprised when there was a needy forceful response as Naruto quickly deepened the kiss.

Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke had reached behind his back to grab at something. However he did, out of the corner of his eyes, catch the haunting gleam of a cold metal blade.

"See you in hell Naruto." He muttered against the blonds lips, never once breaking that kiss as he plunged his sword through his own back, and through Naruto as well. Their lifeless bodies slumped to the floor, the sword still protruding through both of them.

You see... Sasuke wasn't dumb... Sasuke... He knew all along... There was after all, no one like Naruto. Not even the blond could change himself enough to hide who he really was...

* * *

Authors Note- Blah. Even this ending isn't all that good. There really is no way to end this story decently I guess. Ah well. It's better than the other one. But if you want to laugh at something horribly written, then do, by all means, stick around to read it! 


End file.
